


Denial

by edibleflowers



Series: Only God Knows Why [6]
Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey finally persuades Kristen to give Justin a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a visual. However, I am a pervert, so this happened. Plus, I've been reading way too much slash and groupsmut. See Puppies in a Box, Shame is Good For You, and Temporary Insanity for the reasons why. This may smack of non-consensual. Really it ain't though. And yes, I know I'm a sick individual; I thrive on it.
> 
> This was the first fic written in this series.

I'd barely shut off the light when the door opened again. Two large male bodies came in and flopped themselves on either side of me, pinning me beneath the covers.

"Oh," I said. "Hey."

I recognized Joey from scent alone. He'd laid himself down on the left side of the bed, coincidentally the way I was faced (I sleep on my side). I couldn't tell right away who was behind me, though, not until I heard him chuckle.

"No, not--" I started to say.

"Come on." Justin's tone was wheedling. He slipped an arm around me over the covers, his other hand playing in my hair.

"Yeah, but." Joey cut off my protest, slid a hand under the covers and found a bare breast. I whimpered, instinctively pressing towards him. Away from Justin.

It's not that I don't like Justin, okay? He's fine. Aside from the whole thinking-he's-black thing, he doesn't bug me too much, except when his ego gets out of control. But I've never jumped on the Timberlake bandwagon, and I'm certainly not going to start now, okay?

"It's okay," Joe assured me. Justin started pulling back the covers, allowing chilly air to pour over my back.

"Ooh, goosebumps!" Justin crowed, his fingers trailing down my spine.

I shivered involuntarily. "No, please, guys. Joe," I tried to appeal to him.

It was no use. His eyes were liquid in the room's darkness. "Relax," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot. "It'll be fine. It's okay," and kept up the warm reassurances as Justin's big, capable hands slid over my belly and up to my breasts.

My nipples hardened at his touch, and his mouth smeared wet fire on my back. I found Joe's hip with one hand and held him there, my other arm awkwardly folded between us. His kiss took me with a possessive urgency. I felt lost, betrayed by my own desire. Justin's tongue danced over a sensitive point at the small of my back. I shuddered, arched, groaned into Joey's mouth.

Two sets of hands urged me to my back. _They're both naked_ , I realized dimly, and was briefly entertained by a vision of them darting down the hotel corridor in their birthday suits. Joe effectively distracted me by closing his lips over one nipple, without preamble. I moaned softly. Put my hand behind his head, fingers threading in the short hairs at his nape. Justin's palm covered my other breast. God, intense -- how could I be enjoying this, it's Justin, his lips moving over my shoulder, my neck, and then covering my mouth, his kiss minty and sweet, first kiss -- and his tongue all slippery and smooth. And damn me, I was arching to him, my other hand cupping into his curls, carding the silky softness that I'd absolutely refused to even ever think about.

 _No, it's just a guy, you'd be reacting the same no matter who was touching you_.That thought reassured me, and I relaxed fully into the enjoyment of four hands, two mouths, skin all around me; decadent, beard-stubble rough on one side, hard and coltish and hairless on the other. And a hand sliding between my knees now, with another stroking a thigh, no idea whose hand was whose. I opened my eyes for a moment to see Joey reach over past me to rub Justin's thigh, hip, cock, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Justin's hand, then, Justin's long knobbly fingers brushing into kinky curls, slipping eagerly over my clit, drawing symbols at my swollen and soaking vulva.

And, "Jesus, Kristen, you're so wet," on a breathy murmur. I could feel both of them hard and pressed to me, these bodies, twins in the dark but for small differences -- more bulk here, leaner muscle there. Justin shuddered when I ran my hand up his back, so I did it again, feeling each bone of vertebrae pressed close to the skin. He hissed, too, at Joey's hand, firm and sure on his stiff erection.

His fingers slid into me. I sighed, opened my legs wider, let him play. My left hand untangling itself from Joey's hair, slipping between us, finding the heat of his chest, hair trailing down his abdomen -- might look big, but he's all bone and solid muscle, no pudge there, not this late in the tour: just hardness that shivered at my light touch. As Justin's fingers pressed deep into me, provoking a gasp that wasn't his name, I found Joey's cock, its weight familiar and warm in my palm. He breathed suddenly into my mouth. A twisted daisy chain, the three of us, with Justin's hand in my pussy, my hand on Joey's thick erection, Joey's hand on Justin's cock.

Joe kissed me, propping himself on one hand (the other still lightly stroking Justin, whose breath seesawed with each touch), then turned his head and kissed Justin. For a moment I watched them, mesmerized by doubled beauty: Joey's broader features contrasted by Justin's delicate face -- long curled eyelashes curved against a high cheekbone as he got into it, and his fingers, I didn't even know how many were in me now, but I snaked my free hand down because I had to touch my clit, so close to coming.

Joe beat me to it, taking his hand from Justin to slide expert genius amazing fucking wonderful fingers over my clitoris and stars exploded shimmering behind my eyelids. The rush pulsed through me, delicious and draining, leaving my fingertips and toes tingling with aftershocks. When I opened my eyes again, they were both grinning at me. Bastards.

"See? It's okay," Joey told me softly.

"Fine." I pretended to grump.

"Come on." He tugged at my hip. I already knew what he wanted -- we've done this before -- so while he sat up at the headboard, grabbing the condom off the nightstand and tossing it at Justin, I rolled over to kneel between his spread legs.

I guess it's strange, how we've got this choreographed. Down to an art, even. Probably there are people who would say I'm being used. But just because I don't always call all the shots in bed doesn't mean I'm some kind of slave. It's a lot more complicated than that. It has to do with trust, and knowing each other -- what turns each of us on, comfort zones, who likes to cuddle and who slips away after -- and other stuff that's even deeper and more difficult to articulate. Anyway, if I didn't want to do anything, I could always stop them. We have our limits. And believe me, I call a lot of shots.

Sometimes it's nice to lay back and let them take charge, though. And I did enjoy going down on Joey; he was always so appreciative. I kissed him for a few moments, pressing myself to him -- not for too long, as I knew Justin was probably getting impatient -- then began to make a slow, wet trail down his torso, paying special attention to his pebble-hard nipples. He made soft grunting noises; his eyes were already closed and his lower lip caught in his front teeth.

Finally down the grapevine to his cock; I ran a finger up the underside, watched it jerk in dumb reaction, smiled and did the same thing with my tongue. Joey gave a heartfelt groan. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement: Justin at the bed's side now, watching. _Kinky boy_. I smiled to myself, took Joe into my mouth. Nothing like the feel of a cock between my lips, hard against my tongue and palate. I heard Justin make an inarticulate noise.

"Just," Joey said hoarsely, and I realized he was using the abbreviation of Justin's name.

"How is she?" Justin asked as if I weren't even in the room. I turned my head enough to raise a sardonic eyebrow at him.

"Amazing."

For Justin's benefit, I put on the whole show: taking Joe's cock out of my mouth to tongue it all over, sucking on the head until my cheeks popped in, butterfly-licking up the underside, even deep-throating him -- which was not my favorite part of blowjobs, but Justin's breathing got strangled when I did it, so I grinned to myself and didn't stop.

"Soon," Joe said, his hands clenched tight in my hair. I eased off, backing into a position with my hips raised high behind me. Justin needed no further invitation to hop up on the bed. As I got another mouthful of Joey, Justin's fingers slid into me again. I could feel myself throbbing around them.

"Wait," I said. Stopped Justin, who was probably blinking at Joe in confusion. "Both of you," I said.

Joey's eyes lit up. Bright boy. "Can I be in your ass?"

"Sure." I leaned over, grabbed the KY out of the nightstand, spat some into my hand and rubbed it on Joey's dick. Handed him the tube, turned and gave him my ass, reaching for Justin at the same time. Justin came forward, looking a little bemused behind the sex-dulled glaze of his eyes. I shuddered between them, Joe's coolslick fingers moving over the cleft of my ass, finding the opening, pressing in.

"Joe, you first," I told him.

He guided me back and down with one hand, the other hand on his cock to make sure he got it on the first try. He did. Ahh, God-- I groaned, it was so fat, so full. "Slow," I urged. "Justin, come here."

We figured out where our limbs would go -- my legs over Justin's hips, he between Joey's raised thighs, bony knees below hairy legs. Me suspended between them. Then Justin aligned his erection with me and slid in, in one fluid motion that proved he really did know what to do with those lethal hips. In the same moment, Joey pushed himself home, and pain shattered into sudden exquisite _fullness_. Both of them hot and deep and mindless inside me, me caught between them unable to do more than press myself to Justin -- Joey's hands on my hips, Justin's on his, both of them moving up and pressing me down in a steady grinding rhythm. Joey's hand slipped between my belly and Justin's, into pubic hair, his fingers on my clitoris again oh God yes just like that--

At some point I lost the distinction that separated us body from body. Gasps, moans, wordless cries seemed to rise from one throat. Sweatslick panting behind, before, hot kisses on my back, my throat, and it didn't matter who did what, whether it was Joey's hand or Justin's on my breast, or if Justin was kissing me or if Joey was kissing him. Just the dumb motions of the fuck, of the steel and sinew holding me down, pushing me up, and the hands manipulating me, playing me, until the crescendo built into a coda of ecstasy so sudden and startling that it left me shattered and bleeding light in its wake.

I felt Justin's erection throbbing an orgasm into me, his open mouth pressed to my shoulder while he shuddered against me against Joe, and Joey, finally -- how the hell did he hold out that long anyway? -- groaning, body heat soaring, letting go until his hands finally relaxed on my hips. I thought I would crash again, but only little shocks sustained me as Joey's cock slid out of me, Justin pulling out before his arms came around both of us, embracing us all, sweaty skin to sweaty skin, all of us breathing in the same deep time.

Empty but thoroughly sated, buzzing pleasantly, I slid boneless under the covers while the guys cleaned up. Justin brought a washcloth out for me, was solicitous and endearing with it between my legs. Then they curled up to me again, all of us under the covers this time, warm and heavy, replete in each others' arms. Justin leaned briefly over me to kiss Joey, then me. I rested my cheek on his shoulder, my arm over his abdomen, and sighed contentedly.

"Kristen?" Joey said softly from behind me, his arm around my waist.

"Shu' up," I mumbled into Justin's collarbone, and we slept.


End file.
